Abstract The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Signal Transduction by Engineered Extracellular Matrices (STEEM) aims to bring together experts from diverse fields within the life, physical, and engineering sciences to encourage the sharing of novel and exciting ideas, as well as foster new collaborations, that will improve our understanding of the intricate crosstalk between living cells and their extracellular matrix (ECM). The importance of the ECM, generally defined as the non-cellular components of tissues and organs, is highlighted by the number of diseases caused by mutations in genes that regulate ECM production or assembly, as well as multiple diseases, such as cancer, that result in the alteration of healthy ECM. A deeper understanding of the ECM as an environmental niche for living cells provides fundamental knowledge of how cell behavior is regulated by their surroundings and promotes the translation of this knowledge into the fields of regenerative medicine and cell-based therapies, thereby enhancing human health and reducing the burden of disease. Towards this goal, the STEEM GRC/GRS aims to provide a forum in which established leaders in the field, as well as young investigators, pre-doctoral, and post-doctoral trainees, are encouraged to openly share exciting ideas and recent, unpublished data in a protected, collegial atmosphere. The week-long commitment of participants to a GRC provides ample time to build meaningful relationships between conferees with diverse scientific backgrounds, and the clear emphasis that GRC places on the participation of pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees, as well as young faculty and emerging investigators, are designed to enhance their scientific and career trajectories. Finally, the STEEM GRC also aims to establish meaningful interactions between government, academic, and industrial research scientists. Specifically, the GRC aims to: (1) create a forum in which information and ideas are freely exchanged between researchers of diverse and complementary backgrounds to enhance the potential of regenerative medicine and cell-based therapies to improve human health and reduce illness, (2) support young and early career investigators by exposing them to new and exciting ideas and opportunities in an environment that encourages collegial interactions, and (3) bring together scientists across all experience levels, from trainees to senior scientists, and representing diverse fields of expertise and professional settings, from academic labs to national labs to small and large biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies, to foster meaningful, long-lasting collaborations. While the GRS aims to: (1) provide young and early career investigators, especially graduate students and post-doctoral trainees, the opportunity to present their research in a forum organized by and for them, (2) encourage lasting collegial interactions and initiation of collaborations between young investigators of diverse fields, and (3) provide a unique opportunity for young scientists in the field to receive career guidance from selected faculty mentors invited to the GRS.